Jubiyani
((OOC Note: This encompasses three characters worth if information, so expect it to be long.)) Description Appearance Like most of the Grimtotem clan, Jubiyani's pelt is a near jet-black color. She is of average height and weight for a Tauren, though tends towards the heavier side due to muscle tone. Her eyes are a soft blue color and seem to carry both an old woman's wisdom and a child's wonder. She keeps her fur, mane, hooves, and horns well kept, almost fastidious about her grooming. It's not from lack of vanity, though, but rather habit formed when she was trying to ward off decay of her body. She has a few scars across her body. Those that might see it will find a deep scar running from her left shoulder, between her breasts, and down to her right side. This was the wound that lead to her death so long ago. There are others on her body, but like this scar she keeps this hidden beneath her clothing. Typically she keeps herself simply dressed, preferring comfort and freedom of movement over fashion. She can often times be found wearing her armor even when the situation doesn't generally call for it. Personality Being resurrected from Unlife has made Jubiyani a far more outgoing and social individual. She's quick to make friends and slow to anger, finally finding forgiveness in her heart where before there was nothing but cold anger. She's let go of the past rage and made a conscious decision to enjoy her second chance at life. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve, however. She is not apt to immediately share everything with anyone she meets and would rather let a strong friendship and bond develop over time. Background Ancient History Long ago, before she set out into a life of adventuring, Jubiyani was a young member of the Grimtotem and spent a better part of her youth traveling between Darkcloud Pinnacle and the Grimtotem camp in Feralas. Being the daughter of a fur trapper, she learned the tools of the trade and how to use the pelts for leather working to better help her family make an income amongst the tribe. With the coming of the orcs and the subsequent founding of Thunder Bluff, Jubiyani and her family made regular trips to the city to sell their wares. Her father and mother both spoke poorly of the orcs and Darkspear that they now found themselves dealing with, something Jubi could not readily understand. Telling her parents how she felt about aiding the orcs and this Horde only earned derision from them. Because of this, she learned to keep her opinions to herself. As time wore on and she reached adulthood, Jubiyani took up more responsibilities in preparing pelts her father trapped, and even set out to do some trapping of her own in other areas to help bring in more income. One such trip took her to far into southern Mulgore where things took a decidedly interesting change. Marriage and Family While on one of her trapping expeditions, Jubiyani met another young Tauren, a male named Karn Thunderhorn. The two were smitten with each other nearly from the start and Jubiyani found any excuse she could to spend time in Mulgore and with Karn. Through him, she met orcs and trolls, finding she enjoyed the company of the warriors and mystics and realizing just how wrong her tribe was for their hatred for the rest of the Horde. Karn never looked at her as just a Grimtotem and the two spent many nights together whenever they could. Despite the strong romance between the two, they knew that it would be difficult to be together. In the Grimtotem tribe, Jubiyani's marriage had already been arranged to one of Magatha Grimtotem's nephews, Arnak. They knew that if they were to be together, Jubiyani and Karn would have to leave Kalimdor altogether. Under the cover of night, the two were married by Karn's father, the elder Thunderhorn. Afterwards, while it was still dark, Jubiyani left note for her parents and set sail with her new husband for the Eastern Kingdoms to aid their new Forsaken allies at Terran Mill. They spent their time clearing the encroaching wildlife for the Forsaken and Jubiyani made many friends amongst the strange undead. She used her skills to prepare clothing and wares for the Forsaken to use while Karn hunted for meats and security. Life was good and before long she bore a son, Holt Thunderhorn. Slavery It was a typical day when Jubiyani's world changed. Her and her husband were together, working to gather more materials for an order of leather the Forsaken armorsmiths needed. When they were preparing to return to Tarren Mill, they were beset by the Crushridge Ogres who had ventured south from Alterac. Karn tried desperately to defend his wife and son from them but there were just too many. In short order, he was killed and Jubiyani was taken prisoner. She was brought to Mug'Thol as a trophy. When she couldn't quiet her crying son, the ogres forcefully took him from her. Despite her pleas, she never saw him again and found out a short time later that the beasts had thrown him from the cliffs of the Alterac Mountains to the rocks below. For many days, she endured torment and torture at the hands of the ogres until some time later when she saw a familar face. Arnak Grimtotem had come to speak to the ogres. She thought she was to be released, but that wasn't the case. Magatha, angry that Jubiyani would break and arranged marriage, had prompted the ogres to capture her and make her life a living hell. Instead of letting this news destroy her, Jubiyani steeled her resolve to survive this slavery and make Magatha pay for this. Jubiyani had no idea how long the Ogres kept her for. Her days and nights were awash with pain and she barely managed to cling to her sanity. She found out just how cruel an ogre can be, but through it all she held on and hoped for the day she would be released. That day wasn't far off. Liberation and the Spirits Jubiyani, weak and in pain from her torment, awoke to the sounds of battle. The Ogres, having gotten overzealous in their incursions, earned the wrath of the Forsaken Deathguards of Terran Mill and an offense was underway against the Crushridge fortress in Alterac. While Mug'Thol had escaped, his lieutenant had not. Jubiyani, delirious from the ordeal, finally met her rescuer face to face. They were not Undead as she had expected, but Elves. Formerly High Elves and now allied with the Horde. With the elves making short work of the ogres, Jubiyani was liberated and returned to Terran Mill to recover. The Forsaken healers did well to mend her broken body, but she was still bed-ridden for a time to recover her strength. While recovering, she was visited by her father-in-law, the elder Thunderhorn. The older Tauren embraced her as a daughter and sadly told her that they had recovered the bodies of her husband and son, and had returned them to Mulgore for proper burial. She also found out she had been captive for almost a year. He offered to teach her, as he had wanted to teach his son when the time was right. It was an offer she readily accepted. As her body regained strength, Elder Thunderhorn took Jubiyani under his wing and began to teach her of the spirits and elements. She took well to the lessons, quickly learning to summon totems and speak with the spirits and elements of the world. All the while, she kept close contact with her elven liberators with whom she made fast friends. With her lessons complete, she set out on the new path as a Shaman and worked close with the Blood Elves that had struck at the ogres. These were not the foppish elves that spent their days in Silvermoon, but the troops, grunts, and rangers that kept their people safe. These were a battle-hardened people and Jubiyani worked well with them. She found that, with these elves, she was not the only Grimtotem to join the cause to aid the Blood Elves and a drunken night of celebration and the company of a large bull led to Jubiyani giving birth to a daughter, Naewa Grimtotem. Life and Death Jubiyani traveled with her companions, making new friends along the way and having a slew of her own adventures now as a Shaman of the Horde. They traveled to the Plaguelands to halt the advance of the Scourge. They traveled to Draenor to see the sunrise in Nagrand and aid the Mag'har. They even went to the Isle of Quel'Danis to push back the summoning of Kil'Jaeden and secure the Sunwell. All the while, they brought the fight to the Alliance whenever the faction would try to encroach on Horde interests. It was during one such outing to the Plaguelands, with her daughter safely in the care of the Tauren of Thunder Bluff, that life took another turn for her. At the behest of the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel, Jubiyani and her companions set out to lay siege to the floating fortress of Naxxramas, then floating over the city of Stratholme. It should have been easy. Little did they know, though, that a trap had been set for them and many other adventurers. They fought through the citadel, taking down the Four Horsemen, the abominations, nothing could stop them until they came face to face with the Lich Kel'Thuzad. The rush of undead he summoned was far more than they could hold off and one by one her companions fell. Finally, with all others slain, Jubiyani stood alone. She could see death staring her in the face and welcomed it. In death she would be released to join her lost husband and son, but where the Scourge is concerned death is only the beginning. Kel'Thuzard himself delivered the death blow to the Shaman, sending her into the darkness. When she awoke next, though, she was different. Everything was different. Gone were the comforting voices of the spirits. In their place was a single voice dominating and overpowering her will. No matter how she fought, she could not escape the will of this singular voice, the Lich King. She committed many atrocities in his name, being little more than a pawn in Arthas' game. At the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, it was Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine that liberated her from his will. With that liberation came the overriding guilt at what she had become and what she had done, along with the sense of injustice that both her chance to be with her loved dead had been taken from her and the memories of Naewa's identity had been stolen from her. An angry bitterness filled Jubiyani, which she directed towards Arthas and the Scourge for what they had done to her and so many others. She also went on a crusade against slavery in the world, stamping it out wherever she might have found it. For a time, she traveled with a group called Order of Devotion, who had interests in line with the Argent Dawn. She saw this as her opportunity to strike at Arthas in revenge and prevent the Scourge from gaining a foothold in the rest of the world. She kept in regular contact with Darion Mograin to act as liason between the Order and the Ebon Blade. She did not stay with the Order for long, however. The tattered remains of who she once was and the mockery of the life she once held kept her from being able to form any sort of lasting feeling towards any of its members. In time, she retired from them and moved on to try to find somewhere she could belong. It turns out that it was in the strangest of places. While in Dalaran and trying to drink herself in to a stupor (something she couldn't do because of her state of undeath) she met Lindiwe Brightmoon. She felt a passing sense of familiarity with the younger Tauren and that sense confused her in to thinking Lindiwe was her lost daughter, Naewa, but she couldn't be certain. The two talked for some time and Jubiyani was convinced to join the Brightmoon Faire, a ragtag traveling carnival and show that toured Azeroth in opposition to the Darkmoon Faire. With them, she learned once more how to feel, laugh, and love. Even though, in time, it was found that Lindiwe was not her biological daughter, Jubi adopted her and her Blood Elf companion Astenya and served to watch over the pair as they grew closer. For a time, Jubiyani felt genuine happiness and purpose, but change is the only constant in the universe. With the Death of the Lich King, the necromantic magics that were holding Jubi together began to fade and the decay of her body accelerated to unmanageable levels. She knew her time was drawing ever closer and communed with the Elements she once viewed as allies in hopes of making peace with the life she had built before passing in to the hereafter. It seems the elements had other plans. Jubiyani has no real recollection of what happened next, only the sensation of being torn to pieces, being burned, buried, drowned, and scoured until nothing remained. After that, only darkness awaited her but it was not the end. Resurrection Jubiyani awoke to a world vastly changed. Indeed, two years had passed since she was blasted in to oblivion. Deathwing had returned, the Pandarians had rejoined the rest of the world, and Garrosh Hellscream was made Warchief then subsequently dethroned in favor of Vol'Jin. Jubi, herself, had undergone a significant change. Both her body and youth had been restored to her. Thought she was nearing sixty at the time of her second death, she was now physically no older than 25 years of age. Furthermore, the Elements that had restored her gave her one final piece of information. They would no longer commune with her and that her life was now her own. She would never again wield the elemental power of a Shaman She returned to Thunder Bluff, more determined now than ever, to find her place in this world and make the best of the second chance she had been given. Currently Currently Jubiyani is flexing this new body to help her become accustomed to living once more, and all the tribulations that come with it. She has opted to follow the path of the warrior, intent to put herself between her loved ones and those that would seek to harm them. While studying, she actively searches for her family, both adopted and Biological, in hopes that she will one day be able to reconnect with them. Her memories are fuzzy, but she remembers a little more each day. With luck, she'll be able to face the challenges and find the joy she has been seeking. Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Warrior Category:Grimtotem Category:2015